1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the invention is an elastomeric running wheel for platens or the like
2. Description of the Related Technology
The subject matter of EP 0601581 B1 discloses a fax arrangement with running wheels in which an elastomeric disc is provided as a shock-absorbing element which sustains and cushions axle shocks to the running wheel arrangement. With this known arrangement, however, it is not possible for axle shocks to be sustained directly in the running wheel itself, nor is it possible for each running wheel to be made independently steerable and deflectable on the axle, as the axle in the known arrangement is a rigid axle which rigidly connects the running wheels to each other.
Platens which run on rails need to be able to negotiate curves in the track. Hitherto this has been possible only by means of rigid, steerable axles.
However, such rigid, steerable axles have the drawback that relatively high bearing forces, with corresponding friction, ensue. The resulting friction is so high that their drive motor, which is usually powered by battery or by some other form of stored electricity, can run for only a short time.
Hence there is a desire to depart from the principle of the steerable rigid axle and to substitute individually steered running wheels, which are less subject to bearing-friction.
A further drawback of guiding rigid driving wheels with a rigid drive axle on curved rails is that the wheel on the outside of the curve has to rotate faster than the wheel on the inside of the curve. Weight considerations argue against the adoption of a differential to eliminate this drawback. In the absence of a differential, the disadvantage will have to be accepted of having a single driving wheel running on one running surface only.
Therefore the problem which lies at the basis of the invention is to develop a general type of running wheel for a platen running on any kind of guide services so as to reduce the friction forces, especially when negotiating curves, to ensure that the drive motor driving the platen has a longer running time for a given power supply.